


Hugo's Grand Adventure

by Ellie226



Series: Adventures in Babysitting [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa doesn't know what he's doing, and poor Hugo suffers the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugo's Grand Adventure

Daddy had to work late, leaving Papa alone with Blaine after work. They hadn’t been living all together for very long, and Sebastian was just starting to get used to the rhythm of things.

Like the way Blaine came home, a responsible adult, walked into the bedroom to change, and then sometimes came out as little Blaine. Or that little Blaine expected a snack before dinner. Or that little Blaine was pretty demanding, but apparently grown ups were not supposed to give in to these demands. At least not all the time. No matter what Blaine might insist upon, if it seemed like a bad idea to Papa, he should check with Daddy.

One of the harder things was the idea that Sebastian was expected to help with the cleaning. When he’d lived on his own, he’d had someone in three times a week. Kurt didn’t like that plan.

“It’s just the three of us, and we don’t need someone to come in and clean up after us. It’s ridiculous.”

Blaine was more intrigued by the idea; his parents had occasionally had help, but the idea of not having to clean at all seemed like a good plan.

Kurt dissuaded him. “If we have someone in and out, it’s going to be harder to play when we want to monkey.”

That was the end of that discussion. There would be no maid. Even if Blaine had been willing to be more discreet, Sebastian had no intention of decreasing the amount of time they spent playing. He was willing to pitch in if it meant that he got to be Papa more often.

Of course, Sebastian’s help was less than entirely helpful, especially at the start. This was one of those times.

Kurt had mentioned in passing that it was time to wash Hugo and Blaine’s blanket cape. He’d taken care to say it in the morning, when Blaine was ready to leave for work. Little Blaine was not overly fond of his toys being laundered. He was insistent that Hugo did not like being bathed.

“Makes him dizzy,” he’d insist, clutching the monkey to his chest. “An’ he don’t like the soap getting in his eyes.”

It was a battle every time, which was why Kurt had learned to be careful to tell Blaine when he was being big. It was only one of the things that he did to make it a bit easier. They discussed washing Hugo and the cape while Blaine was big, and they had a ritual before either toy was placed in the washer. And they were NEVER, not EVER, washed at the same time.

Unfortunately for Blaine, Sebastian did not know this. And since Papa had gotten home early, he’d decided to help. So, after tossing Hugo and the cape in the washer, he tidied up the living room. It wasn’t a big job; Kurt never let the place get too dirty. He was just finishing up when Blaine came bursting through the door.

“Hey. How was your day?” Sebastian called, settling onto the couch.

Blaine wandered over, sitting next to Sebastian for a bit of a cuddle. “Good. We finished the last part of the project.”

Sebastian nodded; the dreaded work project had been weighing heavily on Blaine, and Sebastian was happy that it was done. “Why don’t you got get changed? We could do something while we wait for him?”

Blaine smiled at that; he had wanted to be little, but it was still a bit awkward navigating that with Sebastian as Papa when Daddy wasn’t there. He walked back to the bedroom, shedding years as quickly as he tossed his work clothes on the floor. Once he’d pulled jeans and a thermal shirt on, he stopped to look at the floor.

Daddy didn’t like it when he left his stuff ev’rywhere. Blaine sighed heavily, unhappy about picking things up but aware that he would be much unhappier if Daddy came home and found that he’d made a big mess. Daddy had weird ideas about little boys who didn’t take good care of their belongings.

After he’d thrown everything into the hamper, Blaine climbed onto the bed to grab Hugo and his cape. That was when he realized they were gone. He frowned, hopping down and walking over to the toybox in the corner.

No monkey. No cape. Blaine didn’t think he’d left them in the living room, but maybe Papa had moved things around while he cleaned?

“Papa? Where Hugo? An’ my cape?” Blaine wandered out to the living room, deciding that simply asking was the best course of action.

Sebastian, not realizing that this was a Serious Problem, said, “In the washer.” He didn’t even look up.

He started to understand when instead of responding, Blaine ran pell-mell toward the closet with the washer and dryer in it. Flinging it open, Blaine began tugging frantically on the door.

“Papa!” he cried anxiously. “Papa! Did you sing the song? Did you give him a hug and a kiss? O! PEN!” he yelled, frustrated by his inability to get the door open. Finally, he gave it a kick with his bare foot, yelping in shock and pain. With a wail, Blaine dropped to the floor and lay prostrate, thumping his uninjured foot. He banged the heel of one hand against the machine. “Stupid washer.”

“Blaine?” Papa was standing there in the hallway. Like he didn’t even do anything WRONG. Like he hadn’t just sent Hugo into the washer with no safety precautions, or even a reminder that they loved him. Blaine turned his head away from Papa, staring determinedly through the window in the washer. If Hugo had to suffer; Blaine would watch. He didn’t even move when Papa came to sit next to him. Well, not so much, and just because Daddy would norm’ly get swatty ‘bout Blaine’s “histrionics”. Which was not even a fair thing to call it because it was completely normal to get upset about upsetting things.

“Blaine?” Papa repeated, reaching out a hand to card through Blaine’s curls. “What’s wrong shorty?”

Blaine sat up, scooting as far away from Papa as was possible without limiting his view of the washer. “Not shorty.”

Sebastian followed his movements, with both of them ending up backs to the wall, staring at the washer. “Come on kiddo. You know what we talked about; if you don’t tell us what the problem is, we can’t fix it.

“Is all your fault,” Blaine accused. After that, he didn’t say anything. Papa was awful at this, and he wasn’t going to dignify his excuses with a response.

So they sat in semi-silence, Sebastian making the occasional effort to get an answer, until Kurt arrived home.

“Hey guys! I’m home! Did anyone start-” Kurt stood in the hallway, staring down at his boyfriends. Something was wrong. “What happened?” he asked, sitting down next to Blaine.

He found himself with a lapful of boyfriend, Blaine burrowing his face against Daddy’s neck. “Papa washed Hugo an’ my cape an’ he didn’t sing the song or anything!”

“Oh monkey,” Daddy murmured, rubbing his back. This wasn’t good. Getting the damn stuffed animal away from Blaine when he was big enough to understand that he had to be washed was difficult enough. Kurt typically only just managed, and that was because he had a very specific way of doing it.

“I was just washing them!” Sebastian defended himself. “You said they needed to be washed! I was helping!”

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly, rubbing slow circles on his back as he mouthed, ‘I know’ to Sebastian. “Did you try to explain to Papa what was wrong?” he asked Blaine. 

“No,” Blaine mumbled. “I was too upset.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Does it help for you to get so upset that you can’t explain what’s bothering you?”

Before Blaine could answer, the washer beeped, and Blaine was up out of Daddy’s lap, jerking hard on the door.

“I was just washing him,” Sebastian told Kurt.

He got a nod, “I know. We’ve got a ritual though; Blaine doesn’t like it when we have to do this. It’s why I warned him this morning when he was big. We have to work up to it.”

“Hugo don’t like it,” Blaine corrected, holding the sodden monkey in his arms. “He don’t like baths, an’ he don’t like getting spinned in circles; it gives him bertigo. An’ the soap gets in his eyes.” Shooting a nasty look at Sebastian, Blaine sat down on the other side of Daddy, hugging Hugo tightly.

“Okay monkey,” Daddy warned gently, “I understand that you’re upset, but Papa didn’t know.”

“Should’ve,” Blaine was too far gone to heed the warning, and he stuck his tongue out at Sebastian. “Stupid Papa.”

That got him shifted enough that Daddy could give him a stinging swat to his backside. “Enough Blaine Riley. You don’t stick your tongue out at us, and you definitely don’t call Papa stupid. Understand?”

“Daddy!” Blaine shrieked. “Not. Fair.”

“Don’t use that tone with me little boy,” Kurt warned, “or you’re going to get more than a swat.”

Blaine pouted a bit at that, and Kurt tapped his lip, “Enough. I know that Papa made a mistake, but if you can’t be nice, you’re going to have a time out.”

That got a subdued nod, and although Blaine didn’t look happy, he didn’t look quite as obviously angry anymore. 

Kurt continued, “Okay monkey; time for Hugo to get all dried off.”

“No.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me? You wanna try that again.”

“He don’t like the dryer blowin’ hot air in his face and makin’ him sweaty, and he’s been traum’tized ‘nough Daddy.”

Kurt wanted to swat Blaine then throw the monkey in the dryer. Having been through the epic pouting that happened the last time he’d tried that, he knew it was a bad idea. Then he thought of something.

“Remember what I told you when you had to get your flu shot?” he asked.

Blaine made a face, rubbing his arm as he remembered. Then, he brightened, “Brave boys get cookies!”

That hadn’t been quite where Kurt was going with it, but he wasn’t above giving Blaine a cookie to get this done with. “Yes, but remember how we talked about having just a little owie instead of getting sick?”

Blaine nodded, not sure where Daddy was going with this.

“If we don’t finish drying Hugo off, he’s going to get moldy. If that happens, then we’re going to have to try a lot of different things to get him clean, and I might not be able to.”

“You can clean anything,” Blaine said with certainty.

“Not a moldy stuffed animal, I can’t. So if we don’t dry Hugo, then he’s going to end up too dirty to be cleaned, and stuff I can’t fix, what do we do with it?”

Blaine’s eyes widened, and he hugged Hugo even tighter, his shirt wet from the animal. “You can’t frow Hugo out! How’m I going to solve crimes and rescue people?”

“Then he needs to go in the dryer,” Daddy said sternly.

“But he don’t like it Daddy,” Blaine tried, lips trembling. When Daddy just continued looking at him, Blaine hugged Hugo one last time, before thrusting him forward.

“But Hugo wants me to have his cookies for bein’ brave Daddy.” Blaine said, sitting down in front of the dryer so he could wait.

Kurt nodded, turning the machine on, “One cookie, monkey. That’s it.”

“‘k. But I gotta eat it here ‘cause Hugo needs company.”

Kurt went to get the cookie, leaving Blaine to his silent vigil. At least Hugo would be clean.


End file.
